


It Was A Dare

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen, Genuine Friendship and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thingy i had to do for a Creative Writing class</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Dare

“You’re an idiot” Arcade said while rubbing his temples out of exhaustion. Courier Six just smiled crookedly as she applied pressure to her bleeding shoulder.

“She dared me to,” Six explained, “I had to do it!” Arcade just shook his head as she sat down so he could fix her arm. With an agitated sigh, Arcade pulled out different medical supplies from his desk and walked over to his wounded friend. 

“I’m assuming the ‘she’ that you’re referring to is Cass” Arcade straightened his glasses before examining her wounded shoulder more closely. 

“Yeah…” Six replied, a hint of embarrassment in her tone. 

“What did she put you up to this time?” asked Arcade while pulling out some cotton balls and a bottle of some sort of liquid. Six assumed the liquid was a disinfectant of some kind, but didn’t care enough to ask. 

“Well, we were walking around the hills just outside of Goodsprings and we found a lid to one of those old metal garbage cans,” Six explained, “Ah! Be careful! That stings!”

“Sorry, just doing my job,” Arcade said without any sympathy as he dabbed a damp cotton ball on the laceration, “you were saying?”

“Anyway, Cass dared me to slide down the hill on it,” said Six, “she told me that it would be fun.”

“And you believed her?” Arcade asked judgmentally.

“It was fun!” Six insisted, “You should loosen up a little Arcade, maybe then you’ll be less of a stick in the mud. Ow! Hey!”

“Oops,” Arcade snickered as he applied a little too much pressure to the cut “my bad.” This was hardly anything new. Courier Six always went on silly adventures, getting banged up in the process, and it was Arcade’s job to stitch her back together again. “Do you know what you cut your arm on?”

“That’s a good question,” Six replied, not quite sure how she got cut. “I remember sliding down the hill, wind flowing through my hair, but I guess I must’ve hit a rock or something, because I was literally airborne! You should’ve seen it!”

“That’s great and all, but do you remember how you hit the ground?” Arcade asked as he finished cleaning the wound. 

“Uhm…” Six pondered hard, raking her memory to figure out what cut her arm. “Oh yeah! I think I landed on the garbage can lid, that’s probably what cut me.” Arcade looked at Six with a more serious expression.

“Did the lid have rust on it?” He asked.

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Six replied, a little wigged out by his change in attitude.

“You’re not gonna like this,” he said while standing up and walking back over to his desk. He rooted through his drawers until he found what he was looking for. Six’s eyes grew wide when she saw Arcade pick up a hypodermic needle.

“Oh no! No no no no no! You are not touching me with that!” She screamed. It was no secret that Six was terrified of needles. She finally got used to stitches, but for some reason, she still feared injections.

“You might have tetanus Six,” said Arcade, “do you want to die of tetanus?’

“I have to die sometime!” Six shouted, standing up from her seat and scurrying away from Arcade’s reach.

“Six, come on, you’re being childish. It only hurts for a second.”

“No!”


End file.
